battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
BFDIA 6
BFDIA 6 is an unreleased episode of BFDIA that canonically happened, but was never actually seen and is cancelled. Had the episode been released, it would have been the 6th episode (10th if you count the separate parts of BFDIA 5) of BFDIA, and the 31st episode overall. According to IDFB 1, the canonical reason for this episode not being released was that Ruby left the lens cap on the camera when it took place. See Welcome Back/Pre-release for the information that was released during the hiatus between BFDIA 5e and IDFB 1. According to this video video is private. Sorry about that. BFDIA 6 was cancelled mostly due to literal budget cuts (Adsense account was banned but later reinstated). Confirmed events of BFDIA 6 In this episode, Puffball was eliminated with 1,455 dislikes, and Firey would have received a prize, as well as the most likes. It is also confirmed that BFDIA 6 was cancelled over the course of time. Deleted scenes The events of the BFDIA 6 deleted scenes are remains of the episode that Michael and Cary tried to make during August of 2013, containing one animated scene and several lines from the scenes coming after. These events can be confirmed to be non-canon, as things such as the relocation of the Clubhouse of Awesomeness have clearly not happened in IDFB. However, this fact does not prevent any of the events of the deleted scenes from happening. For example, of course, the characters must have decided to live in Yoyle City. Confirmed events between BFDIA 5e and IDFB 1 Several events are either implied or stated to have happened in the 1127 days between BFDIA 5e and IDFB 1. Events without dates do not have confirmed orders relative to each other. *BFDIA 5e (1 August 2013) *W.O.A.H. Bunch and FreeSmart land after falling off the summit of Yoyle Mountain. *Bubble lands somewhere, eventually ending up outside the TLC. *Bubble and Ruby are no longer made of Yoyle Metal. *Tennis Ball, Rocky, Golf Ball, Fries, Firey, Gelatin, and Woody are recovered. *Leafy is recovered by Firey. *Puffball is put into the TLC. *8-Ball, Bell, Cloudy, Grassy, and Lightning are returned to the TLC. *TV is put into the TLC. *The Firey Speaker Box disappears (it later reappears and is chopped up into pieces in the BFB episode "Questions Answered") *W.O.A.H. Bunch and Team No-Name dissolve, setting aside their differences and becoming acquaintances. *Rocky regains his excessive vomiting. *Leafy is now made of Yoyle Metal. *All but one of Fries' fries rot away, get burned by Firey, or are eaten by Gelatin. *Tennis Ball invents Grotatoes. *The LOL, containing the TLC, was transported to the outskirts of Yoyle City. *Pencil falls off the Yoyle Needy at least once. *FreeSmart records audio-only video diaries every day, with the expectation that the viewers were watching them the whole time. *People, including Book, put Firey in a cage hanging from the Yoyle Needy. *Flower got to Yoyle City. *The designs of most of the characters in the TLC change. *Pin's color was extracted and restructured into new limbs. *Pin was given new limbs (approx. March 1 2016). *IDFB 1 (1 September 2016) Category:BFDIA 6 Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Episodes Category:Articles with ambiguously canon content